hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Relationships
The interactions between characters are often and usually unique depending on who is involved and who they are talking to. Most characters have a connection of some form with the other. Neptune Neptune is a very energetic, kind, and happy girl who tends to get along with most of her friends. Though she can be somewhat ditzy and airheaded whenever she sets her mind on something and often can annoy other people with her childish antics, she truly does mean well and is very good at figuring people out and does whatever she can to help someone when they are in trouble. Blanc mentions that Neptune has a unique talent of being able to break through the barriers of peoples feelings to get through to them, which may explain how she is able to make friends so easily. Even transformed Neptune puts her friends first before anything else. Nepgear: Neptune is very caring for her younger sister and while she may act more immature than her at times and even get spoiled by her, Neptune also helps out Nepgear whenever she can. Neptune is also arguably more experienced and wise than her younger sister even though she may not act like it at times, with Neptune often encouraging Nepgear when she feels hesitant, reminding her of the friends she's made and how much she has grown in three years. Neptune refers to Nepgear as "Nep Jr." Compa: Compa is the first person Neptune meets in Gamindustri in the first game. The two interact very well and Compa is even the first one to help Neptune when she falls from Celestia. Interestingly enough, the first time they meet in both games has Compa as wrapping up Neptune in bandages very tightly. Both Compa and Neptune are very friendly with each other with Compa calling Neptune "Nep-Nep." Both girls are also very alike in personality, being kind but ditzy and unwilling to ignore someone who needs help. The main difference between them is that Neptune is more straightforward while Compa may tend to hesitate and be a little more reserved and shy then Neptune. Along with IF, Compa is part of the main trio with Neptune in the first game, with Nepgear likely being included in the second. Nepgear IF IF's relationships generally aren't as straight-forward as the others. For Neptune and Compa, she constantly finds herself frustrated by their actions and thoughts, but she does genuinely care about them and even calls Compa her best friend in Mk-II. She's a rather open fangirl of 5pb and gets along well with her. As for Red, she mostly starts off tolerating her, but seems to genuinely care of her as well later on, growing flustered when she thinks Red married Lady Green Heart. Speaking of Green Heart, as she is her goddess of choice, IF is very respectful of her and treats her properly. The rest of the goddesses, she doesn't seem to think any more or less of. Blanc Due to her aggressive nature, Blanc has the roughest relationships of the cast. She generally doesn't like any of the other goddesses, due to their ongoing rivalry, and doesn't relate well to either IF or Compa due to associating with Neptune. However, she does get along well with the other party members. She shares her books with Nisa and Red, 5pb thinks of her like a cute little sister and she invites Gust to move to Lowee after their journey is finished. Rom and Ram: Blanc has a very deep relationship with her younger sisters. Often times, the two are getting into trouble and purposefully trying to make Blanc angry simply because they enjoy it. Blanc is very annoyed with their antics most of the time though Mina attempts to use arguements between them to try and improve Blancs self control. However, Blanc very deeply cares for her sisters despite how much they annoy her. This is proven when the two team up with Nepgear and her friends and save her from the graveyard. She is grateful for being saved by them, smiles, and apologizes to the crying twins for making them worry about her, possibly even hugging them like Neptune hugged Nepgear. Red Red, for the most part, thinks of the other girls as members or potential members of her lesbian harem, openly referring to them as her wifeys. Her interactions with IF are more heartfelt, suggesting she has genuine feelings for her beyond lust. She does seem to get along well with Green Heart, frequently playing games with her and even entering a virtual marriage with her in the Four Goddesses Online game, and she gets along well enough with White Heart for the latter to lend her some books. Category:Neptune Category:Nepgear Category:Compa Category:IF Category:Noire Category:Uni Category:Blanc Category:Rom Category:Ram Category:Vert Category:Gust Category:Nisa Category:5pb Category:Falcom Category:Cave